The lost and Found
by breahunt
Summary: Kiba was only supposed to scope out an abandoned base, but what he didn't expect to find was a girl who had bonds with two unlikely people. Will Naruto and Sakura accept this girl as family, even if she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i dont own anything naruto! except kohaku.

And ive never done a story before so dont go hunting me down or anything cause im immune to all that.

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru bounded down the old hallways of the underground base. Their mission was almost done, they just had to finish scoping this last floor. Their mission was extremely easy. Word of Orochimaru's first base had been found and was apparently abandoned. Kiba and Akamaru were assigned to scount the base throughly to make sure it really was and so far so good. Kiba was really happy about that, these ugly orange walls were starting to get on his nerves.

"Were almost done boy" Kiba stated with a grin on his face. Akamaru barked in agreement.

'Walls. Ugly.' Was the mental message that he received.

"HAHAHA" Kiba laughed at the dog statement showing that he totally agreed with him.

Suddenly Akamaru stopped in his tracks causing Kiba to stop and look at the dog in confusion. "What is it? What do you sense?" He knew it had to be important or else the dog would not have stopped at all.

'Chakra. Familiar.' Akamaru started to sniff the ground trying to see if he could catch the sent to go with the Chakra that he felt. 'Scent. None.' The canine whined in confusion.

Kiba put his hand on his hips and closed his eyes to concentrate on the Chakra that the dog could feel. He didn't feel anything. With a huff he turned down the hall that Akamaru had stopped at and started to walk down it. He wasn't going question if Akamaru was sure or not. Cause he knew he was.

"Who did it feel like boy?"

'Whirlwind.'

Kiba raised his brow. That was the word that Akamaru associated with Naruto. Why was that crazy kid in this base? Last time he checked Naruto was in Wind country.

'Cherry.'

Now Kiba was really confused. Sakura and Naruto were here? How was that even possible. With a sigh Kiba put his hand in his pockets and continued on down the halls.

"How far?"

'Close.' Akamaru answered than trotted faster to lead his partner down the right path.

Kiba followed close by, very curious now. There was no way that Naruto and Sakura were here. They just couldn't be.

It hadn't taken very long to get to the so called destination. They were on the bottom level after all, not to mention that it was just one long hallway. And a boring hallway at that, the orange was gone and replaced with regular cement.

Akamaru had come to stop at a huge metal door. No locks or anything; just a regular handle. With a few looked around Kiba had deemed it safe and firmly placed his hand on the door handle and pulled. It opened. Really easy. Weird. Usually big fancy doors like these tried to make it impossible to open. What gives? Kiba gave it two seconds to think it over, but then shrugged and went in anyway.

It wasn't that intresting really. Just one regular sized room. Four walls, the door that they came in from, no windows, a bed with a sleeping girl in it, a clipboard attached to said bed, a spiderweb in the corner…wait. Bed? Girl? There was a girl sleeping in a bed? All by herself? With no one else in this base? Well those 5 soldiers didn't really count. They went down pretty fast.

Kiba shook his head and headed to the bed cautious, so he wouldn't wake her up. Akamaru had gone to the opposite side staring at the sleeping girl.

'Chakra. Whirlwind. Cherry' Akamaru was so confused. Yes he had sensed both Chakras but they had been so far away. He thought there were two people, not one.

Kiba was equally confused. Now that he was right by her, he could also feel the Chakra going threw her, though it was pretty faint. Like something was masking it. There was probably a seal placed on her somewhere. But why is her Chakra similar to Naruto's and Sakura's. That only happened when you were related to the person. Kiba and his sister were the same way. Though they both had their own difference, the Chakra similarity was obvious. But Naruto didn't have family? And Sakura had one cousin, he was a boy.

Besides, this girl looks nothing like them. And it was true. The girl in the bed had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a high bun. Were as Naruto was blond, and Sakura had that crazy pink hair. She was wearing a white zipped up jacket that had matching white pants and white slip on shoes. Her clothes did look kind of dirty though. And he could see smudges of dirt on her face. It was weird though, Kiba didn't believe that her hair was really brown. He wasn't sure why he thought this, but that was what he thought.

'Fang. What.' Akamaru couldn't form full sentences, no dog really could, but he still knew that he was asking 'what are we going to do?'

Kiba shrugged while he looked around again. He was a very observant guy. This base was beyond abandoned. This room, while occupied, was so dusty. Like no one lived in it. And even though the girl was covered in dirt he could tell that she had been here for a very very very long time. Her scent was probably permenant. But aside from the bed, it wasn't anywhere else. Kind of like she never moved from that spot. Kiba could also smell the faint stench of sleeping drugs.

The Inuzuka looked at the giant dog catching his eye. Turned to the end of the bed and grabbed the buddle of papers that were attached to the clipboard and shoved them in his holster.

"Lets get going Akamaru, our mission is over" Gently so as not to rattle the girl so much, he slipped his arms under her legs and around her shoulders. With one last look around the room, the boy and dog left the hidden base and returned to their village.

* * *

Somewhere in a newly discovered girls mind, someone was waking up.

_Whats going on? Why is it warmer all of a sudden? _ Confusion.

'_You have been taken away.'_

_What? Too where? _Fear.

'_I am not too sure, it doesn't feel dark, but if it is you can fight your way out. You are strong.'_

_Yes, I am strong. I will escape. _Pride.

* * *

Kiba was shocked. No, he was beyond shocked. When he got back to the village he had made his way straight to the hospital to make sure she wasn't wounded internally. And since the girl was not from the village Tsunade herself came to check her out. She listened to his detailing of the mission and how Akamaru had found her, also putting in his theory of a subduing seal. Which he had been right about, it was on her neck right behind her right ear. Just a little swirl pattern. Tsunade had broken it but there was still a mark there, a permanent mark from being on her skin from a long time. After that the Hokage had started to scan her Chakra system also taking in to account that her Chakra was indeed similar to Sakura and Naruto's. What was even weirder were the traces of sleeping drugs in the girl's body. She had a bewildered look on her face while stating it to be about 14 years of sleeping drugs all together. She had immediately ordered for a blood cleansing to wash the drugs out of her system.

"Kiba, was there anything else of importance that you found in that room?" she had asked.

The boy was so confused to as how the girl could have been abandoned with that much drugs that he wasn't even paying attention and just shook his head no.

'Fang. Papers' Akamaru barked out startling both Tsunade and Kiba. Said boy gave the dog a look before pulling a bundle of papers out of his holster

"Ohhh yea, this was on a clipboard at the end of her bed. I figured it would be important. Sorry." He stated handing it to the older woman. Tsunade took the papers and leafed through them quickly, her eyes widened a little when she finished.

"Kiba go ahead and file in your mission report, I'm going to go read these and find out who this girl really is. If you would like to know you can come by my office in

3 hours. Hopefully by then she will be about to wake up and we can question her."

Tsunade shuffled out the door and make her way back to the Hokage tower. Kiba gave one last look at the sleeping girl, then turned to the door to leave. Giving a low whistle to Akamaru, telling the dog to follow him.

* * *

Tsunade could not belive her eyes. No matter how many times she had read these papers, she still couldn't belive it. Her eyes scanned the front once more just to make sure.

Date: Oct 5, 1996

Patient: Haruno-Uzumaki Kohaku

Born: Nov 4, 1994

Parents: Father- Haruno Iyoku /Mother – Uzumaki Sango

That was the front cover. But the inside is what got her the most. Experiments. That girl, Kohaku, was one of Orochimarus experiments. And she had been so for 16 whole years. It was insane and crazy and made no since. How had that scoundrel found this girl when she was only two. Not to mention she was an Uzumaki. She might even be related to Naruto. Even Sakura could be related to this girl. Tsunade was just getting more confused by the second.

_Hmm maybe it's in there. _The Hokage got up from her chair and had to go down to the archives. This was going to take a while. And take a while it did, she spent an hour and a half trying to find some information on this girl, but she had finally found it.

* * *

Kiba had sent in his mission report an hour ago, since it hadn't been that difficult of a mission. He made Akamaru stay at home since the dog was very hungry and was eating when he left. He made his way down to the hospital (an anbu had come to tell him to go there) stopping to grab a quick snack. He got to the hospital in only 30 minutes since his house was only a couple blocks away. Ah he got to the room that the mystery girl was in, he noticed that the Hokage was standing outside of the door looking over a couple papers.

"Hokage-sama, why are you standing outside of the door?" Kiba asked cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Tsunade glanced up from the papers she was reading to look at the boy, "Kohaku, the girl, had woken up 30 minutes ago, the nurses are helping her get a bath. She was pretty filthy." She remarked with a slight grin. She gave Kiba a knowing look. "I heard you say something about you thinking her hair wasn't brown, at first I didn't belive you, but you were right." Tsunade gave a little chuckle at Kibas perplexed expression.

The door opened and one of the nurses had poked her head threw, "She is decent now Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded and walked through the door way, while the nurses filled out. Kiba had followed behind and walked around the woman to see the girl on the bed and was he ever surprised. That brown haired girl was really a red haired girl, and did it ever look better on her than the brown did, not to mention her eyes. Kiba had never seen anyone with blue/green eyes like hers before. _It fits her, I don't know how I know, but it just does._

"So Haruno Kohaku, after 16 years I am proud to finally say, Welcome to Konoha, your new home." Tsunade's statement had caused a brief moment of silence from both Kiba and Kohaku. Kiba was stunned, but Kohaku was more shocked than anything else.

"K-konoha, Im actually in Konoha?" she whispered so low, that they barely heard it, Kiba had heard it very clearly thou. Kohaku couldn't belive it, after all those years of being locked up, she was finally in the place she had been trying to go to.

"Wait? Home? You mean she actually lives here?" The question had come from a very confused Kiba.

"Technically no, but she is a citizen legally. I have her documents right here." Tsunade said lifting up the papers she had been reading earlier. "But what I don't understand it how that vial snake Orochimaru was about to get his filthy hands on you, or why you were coming to the village from the Tea Village anyway. Why don't you start from the beginning, the reason you don't live in the village that your father was born and raised in." Tsunade gave the girl a questioning look. Said girl tucked a long strand of red hair behind her right ear causing a small bit of the tattoo to show.

"My father is Haruno Iyoku. He was a strong ninja from Konoha. He has a sister who lives here, Haruno Aki, and they were really close siblings. They only had each other because their parents had died in an awful attack many years ago. The village was not in war and all was peaceful, and then Mito-sama, the wife of the first Hokage had called in a favor to someone from Whirlpool. My father was 15 and my aunt was 11 when that someone walked through the gates of Konoha. She wasn't anyone special, just a little girl with bright red hair, and purple eyes, an Uzumaki. Uzumaki Kushina, an 11 year old girl had walked through the gates and had changed my father's life forever, though when he said that it was usually with a smile on his face." Kohaku had said the last part in a near whisper. "Her appearance in the village didn't change anything suddenly, it took a while. A couple months actually before the one person that meant more to my father than anything else waltzed into the Village. My mother was the older sister of Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Sango. She looked nothing like Kushina, with brown hair and blue eyes, but she was sweet, and became friends with my father, and Aunty just got more jealous as the years went by. My mother would come and go, traveling between villages, year after year, and causing my father to fall more and more in love with her. Eventually they got together when they were both 19, causing my Aunt to finally blow her lid. She didn't approve of him being in any kind of relationship that lived with that _thing. _Lots of things happened, and my parents somehow ended up leaving the villages behind. They say they got permission, which is why they were never haunted down or anything. They got married and had me. Haruno Kohaku."

Tsunade was really stunded to say the least. This girl really was related to Naruto, and Sakura as well, which kinda technically, made Naruto and Sakura related through marriage. Wow. Just wow. Kiba… well he was too stunned to say anything.

"Okay, that tells how your family left the village, but how did you get citizenship here in Konoha if you were born in Tea Country." Tsunade questioned, she really hoped it wasn't the reason she was currently thinking about.

"My mother and Aunt Kushina exchanged lots of letters, in the years before she got pregnant. And when I was 1 and a half years old, my mother got a letter, stating that she needed a favor. A favor that only an Uzumaki could accomplish, a favor that they needed my help with. My parents tried to deny her request, making all these excuses. But in the end they knew there was no other way, so when it got close to Aunty's due date, they sent me on my way to the Village. All of my documentation had been sent weeks before hand. But… I never made it to the Village, I didn't even make it to the boarder before I was ambushed. It made no sense, no one knew that I was leaving, or where I was going; but he got me. Orochimaru had captured me and taken me to his base. I was under those sleeping drugs for 16 years. I was in that bed for 16 years. And I became an experiment for 16 years."

_Damn,_ Tsunade cursed in her mind, her assumption had been correct. The Kyubi had ruined someone else's life.

Fan-freakin-tastic.

* * *

It had taken a week before Kohaku was good to leave the hospital, but now the question was, where she was going to live. She currently had no source of income which meant she couldn't really get her own apartment. She needs to find a roommate, and that was what Tsunade and Kohaku were doing in the Hokage Tower.

"Hokage-sama, she can stay with me, I have been looking for a roommate for a while now." That was none other than Sakura Haruno, she was called up two days after Kohaku was admitted to the hospital. At first she was a little skeptical that she had a cousin that she didn't know of, but after awhile the pink haired girl had warmed up to the idea.

Kohaku turned and gave Sakura a grateful look but was a little confused. "But Sakura, I won't be able to help pay for my expenses, are you sure you want me to stay with you?"

Sakura returned Kohakus grateful stare, "Of Course! How could I say no? Your family, you don't know anyone else, and you won't be able to buy your own apartment. And you can help pay when you start getting income, but for the time being, it is no problem at all."

The red head looked down at her hands twisting in lap. Then shyly looked up with a small grin on her face. "Thank you Sakura"

Tsunade grinned behind her folded hands at the two. "Well then, now that that's settled. Kohaku I have a question for you." The questioned girl looked up from her lap to give the Hokage her full attention "I know you had been in captivity for 16 years but do you have any ninja skills? You don't have a ninja I.D. So it would be no problem making one. Not to mention it would help your income problem."

"Oh, yes I do in fact. I believe I have plenty of skill to become a ninja. Orochimaru may have been a sick individual, but because of that I gained quite a bit of skills." The girl gave a brilliant smile.

"Well then we will have to have some kind of test later on in the week to see what rank to give you, but we can get back to that later. And for right now I can give you a small sum of money to help pay for some stuff you will need" The Hokage reached into a drawer and pulled out a small sack of money. She handed it to the bewildered girl with a small smile. "Now then, why don't you two go on home so Kohaku can settle in, and I will call you in later this week to discuss your test, okay?"

Both girls gave a nod and with a slight bow walked out of the Hokages tower.

"So Kohaku, would you like to go to the market and buy some new clothes? We can get some other necessities when we are there too?" Sakura asked when they passed out of the door.

"Oh, that would be great" Kohaku gave a small chuckle and pulled the collar of her jacket away from her, "These clothes are starting to get on my nerves, and even though they cleaned them they still smell like feet."

The pink haired girl had to put a hand to her mouth to keep from busting out laughing.

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru were taking their daily afternoon walk through the village when he heard some familiar giggling to his right. He paused in his steps as Akamaru bounded towards the noise. The wild boy put his arms behind his head as he walked up to the two girls.

"Hey Sakura, Kohaku what are you girls doing on this fine afternoon." Thou Kiba barely knew Kohaku he had spent the whole week keeping her company with Sakura. She was very interesting to be around, not like most girls that he knew thou that wasn't very many.

"Hey Kiba, Sakura just took me shopping. I got new clothes. I also got some other stuff too." Kohaku explained with a smile.

Kiba tilted his head to the side as he finally realized that she did indeed have new clothes. She was no longer wearing that white suit, but wore a loose mesh tank top over a dark green undershirt. Her over coat was light cream color with a hood and pull stings that made the sleeves stop at her elbows, and dark grey shorts. The girl was no longer wearing those ratty white slip on shoes, but dark brown boots that went 4 inches below her knee and continued with dark grey leg warmers. It was a very interesting look. Kiba approved, and he voiced it out loud.

Sakura saw Kohaku give a faint blush and looked away while Kiba grinned.

"She also got a haircut, since her hair was bugging her."

"Ohh, I thought her hair looked a little different." Kiba joked as he eyed Kohaku's short hair. Instead of the long even strands caused by no hair cuts for 16 years, she now had an uneven inverted bob. It's shortest strand being on the left side just barely passing her chin while the right side went to her color bone. "Wow, it's a very unique style. Suits you very well if I say so myself." The blush on Kohaku's face just got brighter.

Kiba ended up walking them to Sakura's apartment, throwing in a few teasing sentences Kohaku's way causing the girl to go through so many shades of red. When they got to the apartment building Kiba and Akamaru gave their farewells saying he had some more errands to run.

_I don't know why, but that girl is just to fun to tease._ Kiba thought as he walked down the streets, the thoughts of a blushing red head in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so i dont own anything naruto! except kohaku.

* * *

Naruto was glad to be back in the village that he loved. The blond haired boy was ginning because his 0visit to see Gaara the Kazekage had gone really well. Gaara was way easier to tease now that his seal was fixed. _He even shot his own jabs at me!_ Naruto gave a little chuckle. Now he was on his way to see Tsunade to talk about his jokes he pulled. The blond wondered if anything interesting had happened when he was gone, but he doubted it. The village was pretty boring when nothing dangerous was going on.

Naruto made it to the Hokage Tower in only 20 minutes, and walked up to Tsunade's Office.

"Hey Granny, I'm back and you'll never believe the jokes I played on Gaara. Haha… Uh why are you giving me that look?" Naruto's grin slowly left his face as he stared at Tsunade's stern eyes. The woman just continued to gaze at Naruto with a thoughtful look. Finally after a long sigh she sat up straight and moved a couple papers from her desk. Narito sat down when he heard the sigh scared that he was going to get a lecture about pranking people.

"Naruto, I have great news for you, though you might not really believe me, but it's true all the same."

Naruto stopped looking guilty and sat up quickly and focused on the Hokage.

"2 weeks ago I sent Kiba Inuzuka on a recon mission. We got word on Orochimaru's first base that was said to be abandoned, Kiba went to make sure it really was, but aside from 5 sad excuses for guards there was no one there."

"Uh, what does that have to do with me?"

"IF you would let me finish," Tsunade gave a faint glare that caused Naruto to stiffen. "As I was saying, Kiba was almost done when Akamaru caught faint traces of familiar Chakra patterns. Yours and Sakura's to be specific." Naruto's brow lifted in a confused expression.

"No, they didn't belong to you or Sakura, but a different girl. She was in that hidden base for 16 years straight. The interesting part thou is who she is, though I know you don't know who she is. She has strong bonds with you and Sakura," Tsunade gave a knowing look to the bewildered boy. "She is your elder cousin, as well as Sakura's."

Naruto sat there with a glazed look in his eye. Cousin? He has a Cousin? Family that was her in the physical world. He couldn't believe it, after meeting his father and mother only in his mind; he never thought he would have more family. His mind just couldn't grasp it.

"You must be in shock. She's related to you through your mother's side, almost looks exactly like her. Currently she is living with her other cousin." Naruto looked up in surprise. "Didn't I say that she had Chakra similar to you AND Sakura? The girl's father is Sakura's elder brother. Kohaku, that's her name, is currently living with Sakura now. I'm pretty sure you can go catch them at their home." Tsunade explained with a small grin. Naruto just nodded numbly and slowly walked out of the door.

* * *

Sakura was just finishing the light dinner for her and Kohaku. They had finished getting her some extra stuff that they hadn't got earlier that week. The pink haired girl turned off her stove and brought the pan of ramen, yes ramen to the table. The bowls were just placed on the table when a knock came to her door.

"Come in!" She yelled; she knew it was Naruto cause of the way he knocked. Guess he finally got back from the Sand Village.

"Sakura! Sakura! Tsunade told me a crazy story about some girl that was related to us and how she looked like my mom and she was living with you and Kiba found her brought her back and I don't know if I believe it or not!" Naruto's hands had found his way to his blond hair and were pulling it from his head.

"Naruto calm down, and take a breath." The pink haired girl put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him onto the living room couch. At that moment the room that Naruto knew to be the guest room opened and… his mom stepped out?

"Naruto? Naruto! Snap out of it." The blond gave a fierce head shake to get the dazed look off his face. The boy looked from Sakura's face to the girl that looked like his mom. Well now that he was paying more attention, she only looked slightly like her. Wow, he still couldn't believe that this girl was his cousin. His… cousin? He didn't think he would ever get used to that.

The older girl walked over to the front of the couch and slowly brought a hand up to Naruto's cheek. The boy was slightly startled but slowly relaxed under the touch.

"Naruto. I know you don't know me that well, and I've heard about all that you went through when you were younger. I hope that soon you can accept me and we can be close like we were supposed to be, and Sakura too. Thou I wonder why my parents never told me about you." She questioned as she turned to the pink haired girl. Said girl just shrugged with a small smile on her face. "If you guys have any questions for me, I'll be happy to answer any of them." Kohaku sat down on the left side of Sakura's long couch.

"I have a question." Sakura peeped as she sat on the right side, placing Naruto in the middle. Kohaku turned to her giving her a smile. "I know you told me that you were meant to come to Konoha when you were only two, but why didn't your parents come with you. Why were you going to live in the village by yourself at that young of age?"

Kohaku gave a small chuckle. "Well, Aunt Aki didn't really approve of my parents getting together- Hey Naruto." Kohaku leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear. "_Does Sakura know of the illegal thing about you?"_ The blond's eyes grew wide, but then he nodded his head. Sakura just gave them a confused look. "Okay then, Aunt Aki didn't approve of Father going out with the sister of the Kyubi container." The younger girl gave a knowing look. "She despised Aunt Kushina, thou I'm not too sure why, but because of it Father and Mother separated from the villages to live in the Tea Village. They didn't want to get in a confrontation with Auntie back then."

"Why I came thou, I was meant to be the Kyubi Container." Both Naruto and Sakura gave startled looks. "When Mito-sama was pregnant, the Kyubi almost escaped. Aunt Kushina asked me to come, just in case the Kyubi broke free when she was delivering. I didn't make it though, because Orochimaru got word of my departure somehow." Kohaku turned away from the two. "I'm sorry Naruto, because I wasn't there, you became the new Container. It's my fault your childhood was ruined."

Naruto was shocked. His hand had unconsciously gone to rest on his seal. "It's okay." Kohaku turned to the boy. Naruto just grasped his jacket. "I wouldn't have wanted you to have to deal with this burden. You are not to blame. That snake Orochimaru is." Naruto started to glare at the coffee table in front of him.

The three cousins just sat in silence. The ramen was lukewarm right now and probably wouldn't have tasted good. Sakura interrupted the silence by turning towards Kohaku "When is your test? I thought it was supposed to be last week?" Naruto turned his confused look towards the red head.

"Ah, it was, Tsunade said she was busy but they finally got things ready for it. I take it in two days. I'm not quite sure what I'll be doing for it though."

"You have to take a test?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, since Kohaku was only two, she doesn't have a ninja license. Tsunade-sama is going to give her a test to put her in the ninja ranks." Sakura answered.

"Will we get to watch?"

"I think so."

Kohaku stood up from the couch and turned to the two. "Well now I am starving, Sakura can we go out to eat. I know you made food for us, but I think it's kindof cold."

The pink haired girl just giggled, and nodded her head with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so i dont own anything naruto! except kohaku.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Kohaku were making their way to the stadium, the very same stadium that the Konoha 12 took their first Chunin exams in. Tsunade had finally gotten everything ready for Kohaku's ranking test. There was going to be fighting, lots of it. As they entered the arena, the three cousins noticed the other 9 members of their little gang, along with the Hokage and the Senseis.

"Ne Ne, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto blurted out.

"We are helping with the testing. What a drag." Shikamaru explained with a sigh.

Sakura gave a confused look to the Hokage. "They are all helping?" She asked.

Tsunade crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Yes, they are. I didn't want to put together a huge elaborate thing, so we are going to have Kohaku battle all of you guys. Or go until you can't go anymore. But we want you to give it your all, so no holding back. And that goes for everyone fighting today. You are permitted to have breaks between fights if you would like, we don't need you running yourself into the ground." Tsunade gave a sly smile.

"So, depending on my performance during each battle will determine my rank? And I only have to fight till I can't fight anymore? So Chakra exhaustion or broken bones basically?" Kohaku asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tsunade just gave a quick nod.

"Piece of cake." Kohaku looked over her shoulder at the group of 11 with a smile. "No offence."

"So, are you ready to begin your test?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Alright who would like to go first?" One bandaged covered hand raised their arm before the word "like" was even uttered.

"Hokage-sama! I would like to go first and show Kohaku the Power of Youth!"

Kohaku was startled at how loud the voice was and turned to see a boy with a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers? His black hair was in a bowl cut fashion and he had huge eyebrows to match. He was wearing a Chunin vest over the jumpsuit and his forehead protector was around his waist. Either this guy was very strange or very strange.

"Alright Lee, you can start us off. Everyone else can go up to the waiting box." The others made their way to the staircase as Lee walked closer to the Hokage and Kohaku.

"Hello! My name is Rock Lee! I hope you do well against me!" The boy gave a thumbs up and his teeth gave a ping! Oh lord, this boy really was crazy.

The red head gave Lee a small smile, "Thank you, I hope I do well too."

Lee got into a simple stance, two feet together, left arm behind his back with the other straight in front. Kohaku bent her legs and had both arms slightly in front of her body with her knuckles sticking out.

Kakashi placed himself in the middle of both combatants. "Okay you two, I am the referee, when I say stop you stop. Fight hard but don't try to kill each other." The lazy ninja raised his arm and brought it down.

"Begin!"

Lee shot forward and jumped, the boy began turning in the air with one leg straight out. "**Leaf Hurricane!**" Lee's foot struck Kohaku's face causing the girl to- wait, why was she still standing there?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you trying to hit me? Why don't you try it again?" Kohaku said with a smile sliding into her stance again. Lee turned around and ran straight to the girl and threw a punch to her stomach. Kohaku doubled over and phased right threw Lee's hand? Turning to the boy she kicked her leg around the back of Lee's knee, making him fall backwards as she spun back the other way before slamming her hand into the boy's stomach.

Lee flipped over on his hands and knees and jumped away from Kohaku. After a few deeps breaths he gave a toothy smile causing his teeth to ping again. "You are a very sneaky person. You doubled over on purpose didn't you?"

The girl gave a smile, "Yes I did, to make you distracted. I'm only amateur at Taijutsu, but when you play your cards right, even the amateur can beat the master." Lee gave a nod. "That is correct, but I am not going to let you fool me anymore."

Lee shot forward again and aimed a kick at the girl's head but instead of phasing through him, the red head brought up an arm and blocked his kick. Following his momentum she gave a 360 spin away from him and brought her own boot enclosed foot into his side. Lee was pushed back a few feet. Amateur she may be but dang she was good at Taijutsu either way.

Kohaku burst forward and used Lee's back as a springboard to spin her body around Lee's stomach twice then putting her hand to Lee's neck she brought her feet to the ground and gave a fierce push causing the boy's weight to help slam him to the earth. She brought her hand to his neck and pointed two fingers to his artery.

"I win!" Kohaku chirped with a smile.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Winner Kohaku!"

The audiences in the crowd were flabbergasted! Lee was taken down in a straight Taijutsu match in 5 minutes! It wasn't possible! No one could do that, not even Neji his teammate could take him down that fast.

'_Wow. Amber. Good'_ Akamaru barked out. Kiba broke out of his trance when he recognized the new word that his dog used for Kohaku. "Yea she was, wasn't she boy?" Kiba turned back to the arena but he couldn't fool his canine companion. Akamaru knows he saw a slight blush when he mentioned her name.

"Holy cow! Sakura did you see her totally annihilate Bushy-Brows! It was like she wasn't even trying!" Naruto shouted with a wide grin on his face.

The pink haired girl had just nodded with a very surprised look on her face. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

While the others were chatting amongst themselves, Shikamaru walked his way down to the arena since he decided to go next and get it over with.

The genius knew he could probably take her down easily, she was locked away for 16 years how talented could she be? There was no way she could beat all of them, was there? Shikamaru usually wasn't one to judge others so fast, but there was no plausible way for this girl to beat him. Hopefully he could win fast so he could go watch the clouds; they were looking very relaxing right now. '_How troublesome_.'

Kohaku waited patiently as the next person made their way down the stairs, the boy was wearing what looked to be the standard black shinobi uniform and sandals with fish nets. His Ninja headband was sewn into the right shoulder of his shirt, and he was also wearing his Chunin vest.

'_Somehow he doesn't look like the kind of guy who would want to wear that thing.'_ With the slight scowl on his face she was guessing that he really didn't want to be there. Kohaku smirked a little and put a hand on her hip. '_Well that just sucks for him.' _

Shikamaru took his sweet time getting to the center of the ring with his head facing the clouds. He really just wanted to go rest under a giant tree and do nothing, was that too much to ask for? When he finally got to the center he brought his head down to look at his opponent. Already he had formed hundreds of different way to defeat her; he didn't need to know what kind of jutsu she had, it still wouldn't be enough to win- did her eyes just flash red? The genius just shook it of a light thing.

The red head gave a scoff. '_I wonder if he saw it. You think you can beat me, but you don't know a think about me do you, but now I know everything about you __**Shadowboy**__.'_

"So Shadowboy, are you ready to lose." The girl had great satisfaction in watching him look up sharply with that bewildered look on his face.

"Start!" Kakashi shouted as he jumped away from the two but both combatants didn't budge. They just stood and stared.

"So, you think I will lose just because I was locked away for 16 years huh? Well then you better get started mister so called genius, because right now you're not doing so hot." A kunai whizzed right threw the girls face causing her to disappear. Giggling could be heard echoing in every direction. "My my, your gonna have to do better than that." The boys scowl just deepened. This was going to take way longer than he thought..

Kohaku was enjoying herself thoroughly. This boy was supposed to be a genius? She remembered Naruto and Sakura telling her about him. He was a tactician, but weren't tacticians' supposed to collect information before even trying to act all smart and stuff? What was the point of brains if you didn't use them right? In the stories of him defeating Hidan, an Akatsuki member and Tayuya from the Sound four, he had collected his info and used it to the best of his abilities. Right now thou, all he was doing was getting himself frustrated. He was throwing Kunias at the smallest sounds and flinching whenever he stepped on a branch. The girl looked up into the view deck and the yelling spectators. '_Apparently his friends can tell he's not acting like himself.'_ Well then it was time to stop fooling around.

Shikamaru cursed for who knows how many times. He was tired of all this flinching. '_What is wrong with me? I stopped throwing Kunias as soon as I saw those wires Kohaku was using, but I still can't stop flinching when I step on these twigs.' _Shikamaru gave a huge sigh as he looked around the arena once more trying to find the red head. Why was it so hard to find red hair in the green leaves? *snap* Shikamaru flinched again before looking up to see all of the projectiles heading his way.

'_How troublesome, that one was rigged.'_

Kohaku was crouched in one of the trees that occupied the arena. She was waiting for the perfect moment to jump in and plan her victory. The brainiac was jumping and twisting out of the way, but wasn't very successful in most of them. The girl had placed the traps in very precise locations to hinder as much movement as possible. The red head was very happy with her handy work. '_And that was my first trap ever.'_ Kohaku focused back to the objective at hand. He was right where he wanted her. As obvious as she could make it, the girl burst out from her hiding place in the trees and landed right in front of him.

Shikamaru had heard the noise way before he saw her burst from the tree. He prepared his shadow and launched it right as she touched the ground.

"**Shadow Bind: Success"**

Finally she was captured. He could go watch the clouds now, he cou- why in heavens name was she smiling.

"So, you think you caught me huh?"

What was she talking about? "Uh, yea I did." Smart reply.

The girl just closed her eyes and gave a sigh. "You may be a genius, but you are not very bright. Were you even watching my match with Lee. That's his name right? Oh well, you obviously weren't watching. Because you would have realized _Shadowboy_, that you can't beat me. To start off with you thought I couldn't win because I was locked away. You thought that you could beat me cause I didn't have a jutsu that could beat yours which makes no since. What kind of tactician thinks like that? Did you see my eyes turn red before the battle started?" Shikamaru flinched, "Oh so you did, and you didn't even question it? **Mind's eye of the Kagura.** One of the doujutsu's that I have; it allows me to find and sense Chakra, it's great for tracking and finding out the types of ninjutsu used by others. Why do you think I called you Shadowboy? You really shouldn't judge others.

Kohaku smirked before disappearing in Shikamaru's shadow while whispering, **"Ninjutsu: Silent Camoflague."**

The genius couldn't feel her chakra anywhere and ended the jutsu, only to end up flying back into the wall behind him. There was a strange pressure on his neck that gave him difficulty in breathing. He brought his hands up to try and move the strange sensation.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down so much Shikamaru. You just lost." Kohaku materialized directly infront of him with her right leg straight out into his throat.

"Winner Kohaku" Kakashi yelled on the other side of the arena. The girl brought her foot away from the boys throat and gave a smile. "Maybe next time, you will fight me for real?" With that statement she walked back to the center for the next fight.

"Troublesome."

* * *

Mind's eye of the Kagura: this jutsu belongs to Karin and since she is an Uzumaki I decided to have Kohaku have a different version. Were Karin can track, sense and find the Chakra, Kohaku can do the same and also basically tell what kind or techniques ther opponantes have.

Ninjutsu: Silent Camoflague: Jutsu that belongs to Muu who was one of the reurrected ninjas in the war. the jutsu lets Kohaku become invisible while making her chakra inpossible to find or track.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so i dont own anything naruto! except kohaku.

* * *

Kohaku had annialated the first two combatants pretty quickly. She had some amazing skills. The whispering in the waiting box just continued on and on about the Jutsu she had used so far and they were extremely interesting.

When asked who would go next, Ino had volunteered and sauntered down to the arena claiming that she wanted a whack at it.

Kohaku took in the girl's appearance and wondered how she fought in that insane purple outfit, before she remembered that Naruto wore orange… she shook her head lightly and with her **Mind's Eye **looked into Ino's Chakra. Mind Manipulation huh? Well did she ever have a Jutsu for that, she was gonna be an easy one.

Ino got to the center of the arena and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder before putting the hand on her hip and gave a smug smile. The blond gave Kohaku a thorough look over and could have swore her eyes were not that green when she first got there? Where they? No, no that's impossible. Shikamaru told her that her eyes turned red, and she hadn't seen them do that yet, so she had the element of surprise.

Kakashi appeared in between them and brought his hands down while shouting "Start!"

Ino took the initiative and sprang into action. The blond jumped back a couple feet before digging into her weapons pouch and pulling out three Shuriken. With a flick of her wrist she threw the stars before charging in herself while weaving some hand signs.

"**Shadow Shuriken!" **

The three Shuriken turned into twelve and darted straight toward the redhead, but Ino knew the girl would just phase threw like with what happened to Lee. As Ino closed in and Kohaku finished phasing threw the flying projectiles, the blond threw a series of punches and kicks hoping to get in a good hit. When the last kick was blocked and turned away from her a solid punch had connected to her stomach and knocked her back a couple inches. Ino clenched her eyes in pain for a few seconds before opening them to avoid the kick that narrowly missed her face.

The blond put some distance between the two before going into her pouch again and grabbing some Kunai. With a few good flicks Ino once again aimed for Kohaku but made it so she would have to run to the right. Once the red head had dodged the first Kunai Ino quickly concentrated her Chakra and brought her hands in the proper hand sign. She looked threw her fingers and right when the redhead landed from dodging the last Kunia thrusted her Chakra in the girls direction.

"**Mind Body Switch Technique!"**

Kohaku had frozen in her tracks with a wide eyed look as Ino body fell slumped over itself.

* * *

Blue eyes opened as Ino took in the dark surroundings of Kohaku's mind. She could tell she was in control already just like every other time she took over someone's mind, but what was this strange feeling of being followed? She had felt this feeling only once when taking over, but that was a couple years ago and the only time she got that feeling was during her first Chunin Exam when she went into Sakura's mind. Ino gave a gasp before turning around to greet the silhouette in the dark. The only thing the blond could do was scream.

* * *

Once more Ino's eyes snapped open as a small scream escaped her. Trying to gain her barings the girl took a few deep breaths before looking around. She was still in the arena but when she tried to move she found that ninja wire had been wrapped around her arms and legs preventing such movement from happening.

"Kohaku wins." Ino turned her head to the voice to see Kakashi there one hand raised, the other in his pocket.

"W-What? How? How did I lose? How did you tie me up so fast!?" Ino was so confused, there was no way she could have snapped out of it faster than she had and tied her up like this.

"**Genjutsu: Dream Seer." **Ino turned to the redhead and gave a look of disbelief. "It's a genjutsu that lets you think and feel what you want to happen. And because it's so realistic it is very hard to notice it's there. It latches on to your train of thought and pulls the images from your mind and you were under it from the moment you looked into my eyes. It's pretty handy to have especially for other genjutsu users."

After Ino had been untied and returned to the waiting box Chouji had made his way down.

* * *

Chouji's fight hadn't been a great success. The fight had been intense with Chouji using every Expansion Jutsu in his arsenal but everytime a hit was made Kohaku didn't flinch. Everyone had been greatly confused at first, til they relized a Jutsu had been used. No one seemed to notice her use the Weight Release allowing her to change the weight of Chouji's attacks making her feel nothing. Soon Chouji changed tactics and used his Human Boulder technique to stop her, but it was also a failure as she took a wide stance and stopped his attack dead in his tracks then proceeded to THROW him into the wall! HARD! Let's just say Chouji had a terrible headache.

* * *

Shinos grunted as his back landed against the tree behind him. He was having the worst luck in landing a hit against Kohaku. After finding out that her blood was poisonous of all things, so he couldn't send his bugs to suck out her Chakra. He was fairing pretty well until she started using a different Jutsu. His parasitic insects had been on the verge of knocking her backwards. The boy had seen a slight smirk appear on her face as her lips parted and…

"**Explosion Style: Landmine Body!"**

Gasps could be heard from the holding area as a multitude of explosions appeared in the spot Kohaku had been standing in. It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear and a silhouette was found in the smoke. The girl put her hands on her hips and gave another smirk.

"Well Shino, I don't think you should be using your bugs anymore, unless you want to rest of them to become little explosives as well."

Shino said nothing except to attempt a punch on the girl, but were as she was only amateur, he was no better. A solid punch to his cheek sent him slamming into the same tree that he had currently been leaning on.

* * *

Tsunade and the rest of the Senseis were up on the Kage Area were they could see the entire arena and evaluate Kohakus rank.

"That girl is mopping to floor with them." Kurenai commented.

"SHE'S JUST SHOWING HER FLAME OF YOUTH!" Gai exclaimed. Sweat drops appeared on the heads of those who heard.

"Kohaku does have some powerful Jutsu in her arsenal. Did she gain all of them from Orochimaru's experimentation?" Kakashi questioned turning to the Hokage.

The one in question turned from the arena to give them all a look. "So far most of them yes. But the Mind's Eye is an Uzumaki trait, one that she acquired from Karin, who was recently found to be an Uzumaki." The Hokage gave a light smile at the gapping faces of the Senseis. Ohh yea, this girl was lots of fun to flaunt around.

* * *

AN: i dont like writing fights, tis why i made this on so short so i could stop with the fights scenes. sorry if you guys doing like.

Genjutsu: Dream Seer; i made this Jutsu up cause i wanted something mind comfusing.

Weight Release; its similiar to Oonokis weight release, i just didn't name it the same. basically anything thats touched will get the weight changed (obviously) so a huge boulder is light as mess.

Explosion Style: Landmind Body; a knockoff of Landmine Fist which is the original. so when she uses this Jutsu if something touches her it causes a huge explosion.

im trying to made the Jutsus the same, but not. cause really, when you expirement the copy is not always the same as the roiginal, hence the difference.


End file.
